Mass Effect: The Newtype Phenomena
by Lone Gundam
Summary: As man leaves Earth, it shall evolve to adapt to the fading light of its homeworld. If this is true with humans, why not with other species? Has references to Gundam AGE and SEED


68,000 BCE

The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct Inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital. During their expansion, several Protheans show signs of advanced brainwave patterns and reflexes. These are subsequently put into positions of military authority due to their near-supernatural foresight. The first discovered is named the Avatar of Evolution and subsequently these Protheans are called Evolved. The reasons behind this evolution are never discovered.

48,000 BCE

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. During the war, Evolved are put together in fighter squadrons for telepathic linking. This has limited success but overall has no impact in the end.

580 BCE

After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the Asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays. When maidens with advanced brain waves are discovered, the matriarchs fear an upheaval in their democracies and have them labeled as 'Ardat-Nuon' or 'Demon of the Mind' and covered up.

520 BCE

The Salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari. Salarians with advanced brainwaves are soon discovered and are put in charge of various STG branches. These too are kept secret.

500 BCE

First contact is made with the Volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies. Volus with advanced brainwave patterns are banned from taking banking jobs to prevent corporate espionage. They as well are kept under wraps.

The Turian Unification War occurs. The increasingly isolated and xenophobic colonies on the frontiers of Turian space go to war with each other. After years of fighting, the Turian Hierarchy sweeps in and pacifies the remaining factions. In the invasion of Altakiril, the local warlord holds out much longer than any colony in the entirety of the Unification War. The autopsy of his corpse shows unnatural brainwave patterns, these are dismissed as mutations. Animosity between Turian colonies continues for decades.

First contact is made with the Batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later. A string of suicides are noted in batarian space. The victims' state in their suicide notes 'they can feel the slaves suffering.' Autopsies of the deceased show signs of advanced brainwaves, any batarian with these brainwaves born afterward are experimented on to discover the full capabilities of these 'Mutants'. Little progress is made and their existence is covered up to prevent the Council from finding their labs.

The asari discover the Elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy. Elcor ambassadors are noted for talking at a much faster pace compared to the rest of their species due to 'birth defects'.

First contact is made with the Hanar and the Quarians. Both races are later granted embassies. Hanar with advanced brainwaves are put to work 'spreading the message of the Enkindlers' while quarians with advanced brainwaves are called in for advanced government program. All cover up the existence of the advanced brainwaves for various reasons.

1 CE

The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

80 CE

The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive Krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

300 CE

The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

300 - 700 CE

The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

700 CE

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the Turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the turians join the galactic community, the volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

710 CE

Realizing that the krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the turians unleash a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the krogan. The krogan population starts its decline.

800 CE

The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

1895 CE

The Geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the geth as the Morning War-the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel. Over the course of the next 300 years, more and more quarians show signs of advanced brainwave patterns.

1921 CE

The geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of geth civilization.

1999 AD The Earth Federation government is established to deal with the global crisis. The human space colonization program is announced around this time. Earth's surface is divided into eleven administrative areas. North America, South America, Western Europe, Eastern Europe, Eurasia, South Asia, East Asia, Middle East, North Africa, Sub-Saharan Africa, Oceania. 2000 CE

The Drell make first contact with the Hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water. Drell eventually show signs of advanced brainwaves.

2005 AD

Construction of the first colony begins. For the next 40 years, the Earth Federation spends countless man hours, funds and various types of advanced equipment to construct the first two colonies at their first respected Side. This process is repeated for the next four decades at Lagrange points 1 through 4.

UC 001

With Earth's population at 9 billion, an ambitious space colonization program begins; the migration of humans to the colonies, the moon, and to space. By the time of this transition, the calendar is changed to the Universal Century era. It is however, unknown if earth itself still retained the older "A.D." calendar for its own use, or if the "U.C." calendar is simply for use in space as separate calendar, or both.

The Laplace Space Station is built in Earth's Orbit. Ricardo Marcenas is elected as the first prime minister of the Earth Federation. During the calendar change ceremony, terrorists use solar powered explosives to destroy the Laplace Space Station, killing all of the inhabitants. One survivor, Syam Vist, comes across the Universal Century charter (_Laplace's Box_), which dictates that the inhabitants of space should be given self-governance without interference from the Earth. Realizing that the words contain the power to destroy the Earth Federation, Syam takes the document with him into hiding and marries into the influential Vist Family.

UC 0058

Side 3 declares its independence, and the Republic of Zeon is established. A militia, the Colony Republican Guard, is formed.

UC 0068.10

Zeon Zum Deikun dies of unknown causes (possibly assassinated) and is succeeded by former advisor Degwin Sodo Zabi, whose second son, Sasro, is assassinated in what appears to be an act of revenge by Deikun's followers.

UC 0069.08.15

Degwin Sodo Zabi declares himself sovereign and establishes the Principality of Zeon. Zeon Zum Deikun's followers are purged, and his children Casval and Artesia Deikun are taken to Earth by Jimba Ral and his wife, who purchase the Mass family name and adopt them as Edward and Sayla.

UC 0079.01.03 ~ (01.03.2124 A.D.)

The One Year War begins. The Principality of Zeon declares war against the Earth Federation and launches surprise attacks on Side 1, 2, and 4. During this first week of the war, the indiscriminate use of nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons claims the lives of 2.8 billion space colonists.

The Principality of Zeon forces a space colony out of orbit in an attempt to destroy Jaburo, the Federation Forces headquarters. Though the colony drop misses its target, it hits Sydney, Australia and drastically alters Earth's climate.

UC 0079.01.31

With a third to a fourth of the human race wiped out and both sides exhausted, representatives of the Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation meet in Antarctica to negotiate a peace treaty. Though the war continues, the Antarctic Treaty bans the use of nuclear weapons, prohibits colony drops and other tactics of mass destruction, and guarantees the neutrality of Side 6 and the lunar cities.

0080.01.01

The One Year War ends. The Earth Federation and the re-established Republic of Zeon sign a peace accord at the lunar city of Granada. Casualty ratings are established at about half of the human race.

UC 0083.11

A Federation Forces naval review is attacked by the Delaz Fleet, and 60% of the participating vessels are immobilized or destroyed. Meanwhile, two colonies are hijacked in mid-transfer, and one begins falling toward the moon. The Federation's remaining naval vessels hurriedly begin pursuit. The runaway colony's course is changed to an earthward trajectory. The Albion launches in pursuit, accompanied by the Gundam GP03. Despite the use of the Solar Ray, the colony falls on the North American continent.

UC 0083.12

At the urging of Commodore Jamitov Hymem, the Federation Forces form an elite task force, called the Titans, to hunt down former Principality of Zeon forces.

UC 0085.07.31

The Titans use poison gas to suppress a demonstration at Colony 30 of Side 1, wiping out the colony's three million inhabitants. Anti-Federation resistance increases as a result, and the Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) is organized.

UC 0087.03.02

Gryps Conflict begins between the Titans and the AEUG. Over the course of a year the two factions battle throughout the Earth sphere, during which the Titans take increasingly cruel measures to suppress dissidence and the truth. After the AEUG manages to force the reality of the CT unit out into the open, the Earth Federation is forced to declare the Titans a rogue entity to save their skins. The Titans respond by launching vicious attacks on the colonies, stating that this would continue until their authority was returned. Axis Zeon, the remnants of Zeon, ally with the AEUG in response.

UC 0088.02.22

Operation Maelstrom is a success; the Titans are finally defeated; however the AEUG loses a majority of its forces including Quattro Bajeena and Kamille Biden while Axis Zeon retreats thus sparing a good bit of its forces from the destruction of the colony laser.

UC 0088.03.03

The First Neo Zeon War is started by the Axis Zeon with the intent of reviving the Principality of Zeon and avenging themselves against the Earth Federation. At first the war is in favor of Zeon with Haman Karn at the head, however a schism happened when Glemy Toto proclaimed himself the true leader of Zeon. This bought the Federation the time it needed to crush Neo Zeon.

UC 0089.01.17

Zeon is once again defeated by the Earth Federation. In the aftermath, the former members the AEUG are pardoned and put together into a new CT unit, Londo Bell, with Admiral Bright Noa as its leader. At the same time however, the EF tightens its grip on the spacenoids even further.

UC 0093.02.27

Char Aznable appears once again to declare war against Earth with the intent of forcing humanity to leave it once and for all. After a brief period of fighting, Neo Zeon pretends to disarm in exchange for Axis. In reality, they intended to drop Axis loaded to the brim with nukes from Side 2 on the planet which would cause a nuclear winter, finally forcing everyone to submit to Zeonism; the belief that man should leave the Earth and that its destiny is in the stars. Despite Londo Bell's attempts, even cutting Axis in half, the front half still was falling to Earth. In a desperate bid to stop it, Amuro Ray the hero of the One Year War, uses his Nu Gundam to try to push Axis back. In the resulting Psychoframe burst, Axis was pushed back into orbit but Char Aznable and Amuro Ray were declared MIA.

UC 0096

The Third Neo Zeon War, otherwise known as the Laplace Conflict, was the fourth and final war between the Earth Federation and Zeon. The entirety of the war was fought for Laplace's Box, its contents said to be able to overthrow the EF. Eventually, the Box is opened by Mineva Lao Zabi and Banagher Links/Vist revealing the contents within; the original charter of the United Nations for the Earth Federation. In the charter, all colonies were to have complete autonomy from Earth and any Newtypes were to take part in government management. This validated Zeon Zum Deikun's Newtype theory and proved that Earth had been illegally controlling the space colonies.

Try as they might, the EF couldn't suppress the news or the wave of protests that broke out throughout the entire Earth sphere. Eventually, the vast majority of the politicians were forcibly removed from office and in the wake of the reconfiguration; Bright Noa stepped down as Admiral to become the president of the Earth Federation. His first act was to restore complete and total autonomy to the spacenoids. The newly freed spacenoids rallied to Mineva in the Principality of Neo Zeon.

However, though the people of Zeon were free that didn't end all problems. Radicals from Earth and Zeon called for war towards the other government; Earth to punish the spacenoids for "disobedience", Zeon to take revenge on the earthnoids. Despite that though, too many people on both sides were tired of the endless wars that seemed to plague the human race within the last 20 years. In the end, clearer heads won out.

UC 0100

At the dawn of the next century, Mineva Lao Zabi stated that though there was peace mankind would still progress and move onward and if steps weren't taken the "Years of Fire" would happen once again. To that end, she proposed the Systems Alliance charter; all planets would be considered sovereign nations as would the space surrounding the planet. The purpose of the charter was to serve as an interplanetary U.N. On November 1st 100 Universal Century, the charter was ratified and signed by the Earth Federation and the Principality of Neo Zeon, forming the Human Systems Alliance.

UC 0115

15 years after the formation of the HSA, Anaheim Electronics spearheaded an expedition to Mars. With the unification of man, it was time to seek new frontiers away from the blood-soaked Earth sphere and the need of new resources pushed the proposal forward. The trip took several months but in the end about 400,000 earthnoids and spacenoids landed on the red planet. The first city to be built is called New Babylon.

UC 0120

During excavations on Deseado Crater strange signals are discovered emanating from it, shortly afterwards Mars cuts all outside contact. Feeling something really wrong, the HSA slowly but subtly build up their armed forces.

UC 0122.04.01

The caution paid off, as on April 1st, 122 Universal Century, Mars launched an unannounced assault on the Principality of Neo Zeon. The leader of the Martians, Fezarl Ezelcant, declared that he would create a new Eden for man but to do that the man must be united under his banner. Earth and Zeon, however merely saw him as another Degwin Zabi and responded as such. So began the April Fool's War.

Though the HSA had a larger military and direct access to resources, the Mars Ascendency had disturbingly advanced technology such as; shields on their ships and mobile suits, faster mobile suits, and stronger beam weapons. While this meant the Martians were slaughtering the HSA in droves, the Earth sphere had the numbers to sustain the war effort. The resulting stalemate lasted for 3 years.

UC 0125

The Vist Foundation, headed by Prince-Consort Banagher Zabi, developed the AGE System to analyze and build countermeasures to the mysterious technology of Mars. The system was connected to the RX-125 AGE Gundam (_just imagine the white version of Gundam AGE-2 Normal but has psycoframe like the Unicorn_) piloted by Asemu Asuno, Banagher's son-in-law.

UC 0125.04.01

On the anniversary of the wars start, Side 3 was hit with the entirety of the Martians forces. While evacuating, Asemu pilots the AGE to buy time for the citizens. His actions during the battle earn him the title of 'The Second Coming of the White Devil' (_Chose Asemu for this very reason_). The battle was a pyrrhic victory for the Martians; though they destroyed Side 3, they failed to kill the Zeon royal family, civilian casualties were below minimum expectations, they had a 50% casualty rating (most of them being dealt by the AGE Gundam), and the AGE System had finally cracked the code on their technology.

UC 0126

Analysis of the AGE revealed that the Martians were using a whole new kind of tech that operated through the principles of dark matter manipulation with an unknown element, later called element zero or 'eezo'. The data allowed the development of disruptor weaponry that would neutralize the shielding of the ships and mobile suits. The weaponry in hand finally allowed the Alliance to launch an assault on Mars itself.

UC 0126.12.24

On December 24th, 126 Universal Century Operation Adam and Eve was launched on the city of New Babylon. For the operation Asemu was given the AGE-0 AGE-FX Gundam with a funnel package equipped (_Imagine the AGE FX with mostly white and the green highlights of Unicorn Full Armor_), he piloted it to devastating effect against the Babylonian Defense Force until he encountered Fezarl himself, piloting the XVG-XXX Vagan (_Imagine the Vagan Gear Sid_). After a long and drawn out duel between the two aces, the AGE managed to defeat the Vagan. With the death of its leader, Mars soon after surrendered, the April Fool's War was over.

The casualties of the war counted up half of the casualties of the One Year War. As punishment for starting an unnecessary war, while Mars was allowed to rebuild its economy it was forbidden from having armed forces and was put under martial law by the HSA. It would be decades before they were allowed to have representation in the Alliance or regain its military.

The last consequence of the April Fool's War was the discovery of the source of Mars' technological superiority; an alien monolith buried under the Deseado Crater. Further study shown it was made by an alien species called the Protheans. Along with the ships and weapons technology in it, there was mention of 'Reapers' and 'Crucible' but the data would take years to completely unlock. Afterwards the Alliance passed a law stating that any and all Prothean technology would be the property of Human Systems Alliance but whoever found the tech would be properly compensated.

UC 0150

The Vist Foundation and Anaheim Electronics plot an expedition to Jupiter. After months of planning and collecting volunteers, 4 million planetnoids and spacenoids travel to the Sol system's largest planet. Soon after arrival, they create the Galilean Confederacy with the city of Neo Olympus on Ganymede as its capital.

UC 0160

A man by the name of George Glenn introduced the Coordinator program to aid with adaption to new colonies. The Alliance is at first against the project because of memories of the Cyber-Newtype labs but Glenn states that this isn't the same as it's the choice of the parents and it doesn't damage the embryo. Eventually the Alliance decides to let the Coordinator project proceed.

UC 0190

The Coordinator project proceeds with a large following but many are still against the program stating that it isn't natural to tamper with genetics. Eventually, this results in violence from the terrorist organization Blue Cosmos. The HSA chooses to stay out as they are all too eager to avoid war. The violence continues until George Glenn is assassinated by Blue Cosmos extremists. This causes the Coordinators led by Siegel Clyne and Patrick Zala to declare Calisto a sovereign state and name their new government the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT).

This however doesn't cause an end to the violence, as Blue Cosmos began calling for a war against the "dangerous radicals". Due to Cosmos pressure the Confederacy demands the return of Calisto, however the Coordinators steadfastly refuse. This continues to spiral downward until the Bloody Valentine Tragedy.

UC 0195.02.14

Junius, a major city in ZAFT, is destroyed in a nuclear explosion. Officials scramble to find out its cause; meanwhile the people mourn the loss of 900,000. Eventually the cause is discovered to be the fault of a Confederacy supported Blue Cosmos cell. This is the last straw as ZAFT declares war against the Galilean Confederacy, at the same time Io declares its independence in disgust over the whole ordeal. The head of the secession movement, Uzumi Nara Athha, declares the formation of the Union of Io and declares it a neutral place where Coordinators and Naturals, non-augmented humans, can live in peace. Thus begins the Bloody Valentine War.

The war starts out with conditions much similar to the wars of the past; the Confederacy has a larger resource base and numbers but ZAFT has much more effective technology, mass effect or earth tech. The Union of Io has the least resources but has the greatest technological base to make up their shortcomings.

UC 0196

After 11 months of fighting, the Union of Io approached the HSA to aid in ending the war. The Alliance reluctantly agrees in no small part of the fact that the war was slowly turning into a race war. Io's R&amp;D department, Morgenroete Inc., worked with Anaheim Electronics and the Vist Foundation to develop a new line of Gundams with the intention of ending the war. After the last stages of testing were finished, the colony where it was done at was attacked simultaneously by ZAFT and the GC who believed that Morgenroete was developing weapons for the other side. The Battle of Heliopolis resulted in its destruction and the Astray series mostly falling into the Confederacy's hands while the G series is mostly taken by ZAFT.

The Union managed to hold onto three things; the Strike Gundam which featured a cheaper alternative to Gundarium, Phase-Shift Armor, the Red Astray Frame which offered armor designed for speed and agility, Foamed Armor, and a warship based on data from the White Base, the Archangel. These retreated to preserve the data inside, however they were dogged at every step by the Confederacy and ZAFT trying to capture or sink the Archangel before it reached Io.

In an imitation of the One Year War, civilians aboard the Archangel were forced to aid in maintaining the ship. The ones who had the largest responsibility was a Coordinator named Kira Yamato and a Natural named Lowe Guele. Kira piloted the Strike while Lowe piloted the Red Astray Frame, these two managed to fight off the enemy forces enough to reach Io in one piece.

It was at this time that both the Confederacy, spear-headed by the Blue Cosmos leader Muruta Azrael, created a WMD they named REQUIEM. ZAFT created something similar called GENESIS at the behest of anti-Natural extremist Patrick Zala. The increasingly cruel actions of both governments caused many on both factions to defect to the Union/Alliance faction like; the Clyne family, Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule, Athrun Zala, and Nicol Amalfi from ZAFT. Known soldiers from the Confederacy that deserted included Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius.

With the intentions of both factions completely clear, the Alliance deemed it was time to intervene. With the data from the Archangel, the Alliance created a new and advanced line of Gundams to stop the bloodbath that was about to happen. Kira received the Strike Freedom, Athrun the ∞ Justice Gundam, Mu the Akatsuki, Dearka the Verde Buster, Yzak the Blu Duel, Lowe the Red Astray Kai, and Nicol the Nebula Blitz (_except it's black_).

With all the pieces in place, the Union/Alliance coalition launched Operation Crashing Heaven into the middle of the Battle of Jachin Due. After a long and brutal three way brawl in which half of Calisto was devastated, Titan rendered uninhabitable, and the military power of ZAFT and the Galilean Confederacy was all but smashed. The Bloody Valentine War was over.

UC 0197

Over 3,000 people from both the Confederacy and ZAFT are executed for crimes against humanity. The Systems Alliance passes the Genetic Choice Act; the law states that while genetic manipulation is legalized its limits depend on the planetary environment. The Galilean Confederacy and ZAFT is annexed by the Union of Io, the reunification of Jupiter marks the birth of the Jovian Union. The last thing determined was that the casualties were over 2.5 billion.

UC 0200

The researchers on Mars crack open the coordinates of what the computers called a 'mass relay' which is revealed to be none other than Chiron. An expedition is sent to Pluto to study the relay, once there they turn it on breaking the ice that buried for thousands of years. In an attempt to try and get a better look at it, one of the ships accidently gets shot out from the relay into the Arcturus system. It is decided to put the control of the various nations of the Sol under the Systems Alliance.

While transporting eezo over Singapore, the freighter suffers an engine malfunction and explodes, coating the entire city with eezo dust. The children of women pregnant during the accident develop cancerous growths along their nervous systems. The Mars archives later reveal biotics; this starts a program to create biotic soldiers using data from psycoframe technology.

UC 0205

Arcturus Station is built and named capital of the Systems Alliance. Meanwhile expeditions from all nations begin to spread throughout the relay network closest to the Arcturus relay hub. New governments are formed on the planets like Terra Nova, Eden Prime, Demeter, and Shanxi.

UC 0215-2260 CE

The Shanxi relay is opened by batarian slavers looking for new species to conquer. Seeing a, in their overly idiotic view, primitive species the slavers attacks Shanxi. To their surprise, the people of Shanxi beat them off with the use of the mobile suits and beam weaponry that is commonplace on human ships. While making a break for it, a turian battle group comes through led by General Desolas Arterius looking for the same slavers. After destroying the slavers for breaking Council law, the turians notify the Council of the new race.

Diplomats from the Citadel arrive and soon talks are opened between the humans and the rest of the galactic community. The asari convinces the Systems Alliance to join the galactic community but only on some non-negotiable conditions; Spectres, when the concept of the Spectres was explained the HSA immediately refused to have agents with no regulations in their space due to the memories of the Titans. The Council eventually makes a concession stating that if a Spectre commits a major crime without consent of the local government they will be allowed to be tried by said government. The Treaty of Farixen, due to the advent of mobile suits the Council makes a revised version to accommodate them which is immediately refused by the Alliance on the grounds that their entire military doctrine revolves around the use of the mobile suit. Another revised version that allows the humans to have the most mobile suits with the turians a close second is put forth, though there is some grumbling about it, the Council eventually accepts. Finally, the Council offers to teach the humans the making of modern mass effect tech in exchange for their tech. This is the largest debate out of all, because as the human ambassador states the only ones really learning anything are the Council races. This goes back and forth for a bit until a decision is made; the Alliance would sell their out of date ships and mobile to the other governments of the Citadel (sans the Batarians, because there was no way in heaven or _fucking hell_ they were going to sell to a culture that practices slavery) and the Quarians. This way the Council races are still getting the technology but they would have to play catch up in terms of effective mobile suits.

The reception to their entrance to the community is mostly well received; while most are interested with their advances in technology and genetics without even leaving their home system, some are offended that a new coming race was able to dictate the terms for their entrance. The one thing that is agreed on is the relief that humans decided to join the community rather than distancing themselves from it; the history of the human race, especially after the establishment of the Universal Century calendar, scared the vast majority of the Citadel races considering the reasons for the conflicts, how many of the conflicts they had in such a short amount of time, and the horrifically high casualties of the wars.

The biggest thing the humans brought to the table was Zeon's Newtype Theory; as humanity expands into space, all latent abilities will blossom in order to adapt to the great void and mankind will then be able to understand each other without misconceptions. This rocks the Citadel to its foundations; many races look into records for those with conditions similar to how Newtypes are described as. It is discovered that on average 1 in 30 people amongst most of the Citadel races are Newtypes, with exceptions being humans who have a 1:5 ratio, the Quarians have 1:10 ratio, and the Krogan a 1:2000 ratio; the first because of their genetic manipulation and experiments in psycommu tech, the second due to being separated from their homeworld for 300 years, and the last because of the genophage, radiation, and their physiology.

The revelations had put the asari in a bad position, if they acknowledged Newtypes they would have to reveal laws that were similar to the old administration of the Earth Federation thus they'd take a massive PR blow. Not many matriarchs wanted to acknowledge they were wrong about 'Ardat-Nuon', but the decision was made to come out about the whole Newtype paranoia else _when _the laws came to light they'd get hammered even harder. Not surprisingly, the majority of the masses were less than pleased about the scandal.

UC 0220-2265 CE

The HSA rolls out the command ship _Seraphim_, a massive Archangel-class warship to serve as the replacement for the _Destiny Ascension_. This is the first piece of top of the mine human technology freely given to the Citadel. This is the opening presentation for the announcement of the opening of humanity's embassy. The humans begin to expand into the Skyllian Verge, which causes tensions with the Batarian Hegemony.

UC 0225-2270 CE

Batarian-funded pirates launch an attack on Mindoir. The attack is stopped by Saren Arterius piloting the Gundam Meteor (_imagine the Akatsuki with the Destiny's wings only sapphire_). His actions earn him the Star of Terra and the title 'Sapphire Falcon'. Relations between the Alliance and the Hegemony sour further.

UC 0226-2271 CE

Batarians shut down their embassy in protest of the humans continued expanse in the Skyllian Verge. This starts a cold war between the two states for control of the verge.

UC 0231-2276 CE

Batarians try again by launching a massive assault against the Alliance world of Elysium. The Skyllian Blitz results in a viscous three day battle which the Alliance wins in no small part thanks to N7 graduate John Shepard.

The Alliance responds by inciting the Anhur Rebellions on the human-batarian colony of Anhur. Abolitionists clash with pro-slavery group Na'hesit faction. This proxy war is the final straw for the Hegemony. Three days later, the Batarians declare war on humanity beginning the Verge Conflict.

UC 0232-2277 CE

From the beginning, the Alliance has the technological advantage and the superior training. Another advantage was the Batarians severe shortage on mobile suits. The only advantage the batarians had for a time were their connection to the Terminus mercenaries, however the Alliance has operatives' plant fusion mines in front of the mass relays leading to the Terminus systems to deter mercenaries. The gamble works as soon the only mercenaries that were available were relatively few in number.

During an Alliance raid on Torfan, the soldiers uncover one of the batarian's Newtype labs. The news spreads like wildfire forcing the Council to blockade the Batarians. The Alliance begins drawing plans for their blitzkrieg style, Operation Wildfire.

UC 0232.11.29-2277 CE

Operation Wildfire is launched; the Alliance attack three sectors of batarian space, one as the main thrust and the other two to harass the enemy. The operation is a success, Khar'shan soon is under siege. The blitz has the side-effect of causing the lower castes and slaves to rebel. After the Sacking of Khar'shan, the (very) few of the upper caste reorganizes their government into the Free Batarian Federation, which is reemitted to the Citadel as a protectorate to the HSA.

Batarian officer Ka'hairal Balak takes controlof Na'hesit and renames it the Hegemony Liberation Front with the goal of preserving the culture of the _true_ batarians and restoring the caste system.

UC 0233-2278 CE

Executive 1, the first batarian O'Neil type colony, is dropped onto Khar'shan. The HLF claims responsibility for the attack, citing this was punishment for the 'betrayal' by the FBF. Balak is soon put at the top of the most wanted with KOS orders.

UC 0236-2281 CE

A joint project to create a stealth carrier is started between the HSA and the Turian Hierarchy is put into effect; co-sponsored by the Council.

Authors Note: Here we are my latest work, a Gundam UC/ME crossover. I took some others from Gundam the franchise. I just couldn't create a "find a mass relay, spread like insects, and curb-stomp the Council" work. That's been done a little too often. Now before you complain about the whole humanity submitting to the council thing; remember that even though they were much more technologically advanced than the Council, the council still has more manpower and resources. Let's also take in the fact that for a military sci-fi drama, the Gundam franchise is pretty anti-war. The people of the human race would have had so many wars that they really wouldn't want to have a war again, but I don't like the idea of humanity being weakened either so I decided to have them browbeat the Council into letting them have far more privileges than an ordinary newcomer would get. I don't think I'm going to make this a full on story. I just don't have the attention span or focus to complete it. If I had; Balak would have been the Saren of the story, the Quarians would've launched a failed assault on Rannoch and given the Geth mobile suits, Shepard and Saren would've had a mentor-student relationship, and Grunt would be a Krogan Newtype. I hope this inspires you all to write more Gundam crossovers, we really need more. Don't bother to PM me I probably won't see the thing any way, just write. R&amp;R, Lone Gundam. 


End file.
